


Incredible

by jeejaschocolate



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, kind of an alternate universe, sex for the sake of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Yammy, Byakuya and Kenpachi are stranded in Hueco Mundo. They plan on just waiting it out, but then Byakuya feels his heat coming on…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is pure filth. I've been reading a lot of ABO fics lately and this is the result. Taking a break from the longer fics, it's nice to have a short one for a change! I do, however, love this pairing as well as the idea of mating and claiming. Eh, it's a kink.
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

The sun shone down with an arid brightness that made Byakuya feel like everything in this world was mocking him. Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows, a place he had just fought more than his fair share of unspeakable arrancar. A wretched place.

Not just hot, but burning hot, seeping into Byakuya’s skin and making him blink several times in rapid succession. He was forced to call on the strength of Senbonzakura to keep him fortified. 

Zaraki, on the other hand, seemed to be sun bathing at this point. He slung his rugged katana over one shoulder and breathed in the foul air with a gleam in his exposed eyes. 

“Ahh,” Zaraki said, more of an exhale than anything. His captain’s garments had long been discarded since his fight with Nnoitra and now he stood naked to the waist. He puffed out his scarred chest in enjoyment as he admired the empty desert surrounding them. “This place ain’t so bad, really!”

“How do you figure?” Byakuya muttered, pushing up the billowing sleeves of his _shihakusho_ to get some air. 

“Well, it’s got class!” Zaraki roared. “Ain’t never seen a desert like this before. Have you?” 

Byakuya sighed, feeling his patience ebbing away as if the sand itself were grating on it. “Of course not. Let’s just remain where we are until the head captain sends us a hell butterfly to call us back.” He said nothing of his own personal fears about how the others were faring in battle.

The others were doing…well. Probably, he told himself. The noble family scarf around his neck chafed his sensitive skin there. It was getting harder and harder to focus on anything with each passing second, the heat of this world bearing down on him two-fold now…

“Yeah, good idea, Kuchiki. No point wandering around this desert for hours.” He stretched out his arms languidly and settled into a cross-legged sitting position.

Byakuya’s grey eyes cut sharply to the man next to him. He could not remember ever having seen Zaraki with his eyepatch off before now. Something about his spiritual pressure…like this…Byakuya could feel Zaraki’s reiatsu wafting around him, pressing in on him, locking him into a vacuum of unbearable heat.

And that reiatsu…Byakuya was never more aware of the fact that Zaraki was an alpha. 

Sure, being an omega, Byakuya was constantly reminded of the fact that most of the Seireitei was dominated by alphas—with the exception of a few betas here and there (Ukitake, for one, that strange man). But Byakuya had matured into his dynamic gracefully—perhaps more gracefully than any other omega could or would even try to do—and kept his head high while all the other alphas dogged his steps. 

He had no interest in them, of course. Byakuya was fine being an un-mated omega. He intended to keep it that way. Hisana, rest her soul, had been a rarefied female beta. She…left him alone, for the most part. It was what made their relationship work. A mutual hands-off policy. 

Byakuya was proud of the fact that no alpha had ever marked him. It made him happy to know he was holding his own as the only omega captain in the thirteen court guard squad. Even if he did have to fend off some unwanted advances from time to time.

Which Byakuya was more than capable of doing. Naturally.

As for the matter of his heat? Well, Byakuya would take care to whisk himself away to the Kuchiki mansion days in advance of each cycle, just to give himself a nice buffer in case his heat came early for some reason. But Byakuya planned everything with exactitude, making sure he could ride out the discomfort of his heat alone in his boyhood room—where Byakuya had a fair amount of…implements he could use to satisfy himself. 

It was all handled, Byakuya told himself. The omega captain who tossed about his mark-less neck with a haughty kind of pride that caught the eye of many. Byakuya had secured this place for himself decades ago.

Now, in Hueco Mundo, ravished with exhaustion after that tedious fight with Yammy, Byakuya felt his vision go blurry for a brief moment. His hands were shaking, his knees trembling and threatening to give out.

Breathing deeply, Byakuya wondered what on earth was wrong with him. He had counted the days until his next cycle and he still had time, so it couldn’t be that—

Oh. 

A wave of sensation rippled through his form and Byakuya had to bite his tongue to suppress a moan. 

…Thinking back on it, Byakuya was expecting his cycle next week. Right around now would be the time he would vacation to the Kuchiki mansion, but he had not gone of course with all the business with the Winter War…

Excessive use of strength, over-exertion of his own reiatsu, constant use of his bankai, and the unnatural atmosphere of Hueco Mundo itself…all these things could force his heat to come early. 

So…then. That would explain the dizziness, the tremors, the lingering, thick want in the pit of his stomach and seemed to pulsate and grow firmer with each passing second…

No. Byakuya screamed internally, an uncharacteristic panic rising up in his throat. Not here, not now!

“Kuchiki? The hell’s the matter with ya?” Zaraki was staring at Byakuya with narrowed eyes, seeming suspicious.

_Two_ narrowed eyes, Byakuya noticed. He could feel them. Please, he thought, not with both eyes…two of those ridiculously strong alpha eyes on him would only make things worse.

“I’m…fine…” Byakuya managed, turning his back to Zaraki in some attempt to shield himself from those eyes. Though, he did not know if that was a good idea or not, as the omega felt a distinct tremor run through the lower half of his body…some slick beginning to pool along the slit of his ass…

Byakuya muttered a thick stream of curses under his breath. This could not be happening. 

Zaraki laid against the sand, propping himself up with one arm. He could definitely tell there was something wrong with the other man. Byakuya seemed even more uptight than usual. That made no sense. They had just won the battle, after all. Even Kuchiki—the noble bastard that he was—had to feel some sort of relief after that—

“Hey, are you…?” 

But Zaraki trailed off slowly as he took another breath. Laced in the dry, foreign air of Hueco Mundo was the unmistakable scent of arousal. An omega’s arousal, sweet like plum sake and just as heady. 

Was Kuchiki turned on? Zaraki knew the other captain was an omega, everyone knew that. But he held himself above all the typical weaknesses of his dynamic, acting superior to everyone else on the laurels of his name and ability. Pissed off a lot of the other alphas, that was for damn sure. But not Zaraki so much. He did not care about Kuchiki. The guy was not really his type.

In truth, Zaraki liked to fuck—hard and often, in as many ways as he could. He could not waste his time on someone as uptight as Kuchiki, an omega with so many issues he could not even accept his own natural feelings of submission. Growing up in Kusajishi and Rukongai, Zaraki had been raised to see omegas as nothing but punching bags and lifeless fuck dolls. The natural order of things. 

When he came to the Seireitei and met several omegas that had actual personalities, Zaraki slowly began to realize there was another side to the weakest dynamic on the spectrum. Some omegas even had a surprising amount of power, to be fair. (Nothing Zaraki respected more than strength.) But when he found out Kuchiki, of all people, was an omega, he had roared in shocked laughter and spit sake all over the eleventh squadron mess hall. Apparently even someone as strong as Kuchiki could be an omega. It almost left a bad taste in Zaraki’s mouth. 

He had long since shrugged his shoulders at all thoughts of Kuchiki—even if his natural omega scent was as intoxicating as a fresh drink of water on a hot day. Kuchiki was special, that much Zaraki could surmise. His scent was mixed with power and sheer force of will…so beautiful…

And now Zaraki was getting hit with that scent full force. Out of nowhere. He sat up and regarded Kuchiki with widening eyes, his own alpha instincts beginning to rear up inside him. Already, the vicious man could feel the stirrings of an erection in his lap…

In seconds, every cell in Zaraki’s body began forcing images into his head of Kuchiki on his knees, hair undone and wild, shaking and begging to be fucked.

Hell yes, Zaraki thought. He was on his feet before he even knew what he was doing.

Byakuya felt Zaraki stand. He could feel every slight shift in reiatsu now as his hyper-sensitive body began to tune-in to Zaraki’s presence more and more. 

“Do not approach me.” The words sounded dark coming from Byakuya’s mouth.

Zaraki stilled, grinning wildly as his blood began to spark to life. Oh, this was going to be glorious—especially if Byakuya put up a fight first. He loved to fight before a good round of sex.

“I…” Byakuya took a step forward on shaky legs. “I…need to be by myself for a while now, Zaraki- _taichou._ Please…let me go off on my own…”

The grin on Zaraki’s face turned crazy and the eleventh squad captain chuckled low in his throat. Did Byakuya even realize he had begun to ask for permission, for no real reason? The natural state of his kind was coming through at last…

“Ya askin’ me, Kuchiki?” Zaraki said in a low, crooning voice. “You can do whatever ya want. I’m not yer mate, after all…”

He took a few casual steps toward the other man, letting go of some more reiatsu as he moved. Byakuya bit his lips to keep from moaning as he felt the domineering caress of that alpha spiritual pressure, but Zaraki heard it anyway. 

“You can go or you can stay,” Zaraki continued, close enough now to touch Byakuya. He spoke his next words directly into Byakuya’s ear. “But I think it’d be easier for you in the long run if I’m around while ya go through this heat…” 

“You?” Byakuya spat out. “I…would hardly…” But even as he spoke, the words died on his lips. His legs refused to move, all the focus in his mind and body going to the distinct presence of the man behind him.

He had seconds, Byakuya could tell, mere seconds to try and extricate himself from this nightmare. For he could not, after all, even imagine sex with Zaraki. The man who was more beast than anything, a wild creature raised on the streets with no shred of decency. Surely Byakuya’s body would not allow such a thing, even in heat, even when every clear thought in his brain was being clouded by a fiery _need_ …

“Get on yer knees.”

Distantly, Byakuya heard the command. Somehow it sounded almost like a whisper. Surely he could shake off the whisper, even if the growl of that command travelled over his skin like a crashing wave, drenching him in much needed relief—

He was on his knees in seconds.

“Good boy,” Zaraki cooed, stroking Byakuya’s soft hair with his calloused hand. Byakuya cringed as he thought about how dirty that hand must be, after fighting so ruggedly with Yammy…but the thought was not unappealing in that moment. 

Byakuya inhaled deeply as Zaraki trailed the back of his hand over Byakuya’s face. He wanted more of that musky alpha scent. It was sour and thick like an animal’s sweat, mixed with the a peppery spiciness that made Byakuya’s mouth water and his cock harden _._

Then Zaraki took away his hands and walked around to Byakuya’s front so that he stood with his groin and hips across from Byakuya’s face. The sixth captain’s eyes were blown wide and dark, shining brightly in the unending sun. The noble was sweating hard, panting, and looking at Zaraki with a mix of hatred and pleading need.

The hate made Zaraki smile so big his teeth hurt, but the need made him growl and release more reiatsu. He watched as Byakuya’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the pressure, rocking slightly back and forth.

There was an electric connection brewing in between them like an oncoming thunderstorm. Zaraki could not remember the last time he was this excited about sex. Byakuyas’s energy was unlike anything he had experienced from an omega, challenging and yet so completely desperate.

They stared at each other for several moments, Byakuya wondering if he could still leave and Zaraki playing out in his mind how their love making would go.

“Take off those clothes,” Zaraki mumbled, putting his hands on his hips and flexing even more alpha reiatsu in Byakuya’s direction.

Byakuya whined quietly, his hands shaking as he removed his clothes piece by piece. Why was he undressing, he thought vaguely, why now? He could still resist this, but not if he was exposed—

“That’s it. Take yer time, Kuchiki, I’m not going anywhere.” 

The sixth captain looked up at Zaraki and slowed his hands on instinct. For fuck’s sake, he thought, this damn heat and this damn war, making me submit to this man… But with every command, Byakuya felt more and more of his self-control disappearing. It felt so good to be ordered around like this during a heat. He had heard of this, but never quite experienced it before…

He slowly unwrapped his noble scarf and placed it on the ground. A sacrilege, he knew, to place a family heirloom in the sand of Hueco Mundo…but he hardly had a choice what with both of Zaraki’s eyes on him, spreading more of that alpha pressure, everywhere now, his heart thrumming in his chest as his veins burned with raw need.

Undoing the folds of his _haori,_ Byakuya carefully folded his garments and set them down in a pile, resting his scarf on the discarded _hakama_. After all, Zaraki had said to go slow, and if Byakuya needed to follow that direction then he would milk it for all the time he could…before his body took away the rest of his control.

And the way his body ached with arousal, so utterly turned on and in need of being dominated…he did not have long.

He could only hope Zaraki wanted him even half as much as Byakuya desired the man. That way they could be on some equal ground…

Down to his _fundoshi_ , Byakuya looked up Zaraki with a foul look. Sure enough, there was slick running down his thighs and now Zaraki could see and smell that as much as he liked. To expose himself any further and Byakuya would be consenting to whatever this beast man wanted. 

Don’t, he warned himself. Don’t…

“Take ‘em off, come on!” Zaraki sounded more impatient now but also amused. 

Without thinking, Byakuya discarded his _fundoshi_ and got on all fours, naked now against the sand. 

He was done, the noble realized. This was the extent of his control. _Yield,_ Senbonzakura said in his mind. _Yield to him. There is no other choice now._

So that decided it. Even his zanpakuto wanted him to give into the throbbing need of his heat.

Zaraki walked around to Byakuya’s side. He was used to controlling the beast inside of him—he did it every day after all, just being around normal people—and during it for the sake of sex was fucking satisfying. Loving every second, he reached out to Byakuya’s soaked asshole, feeling the heat radiating off of the man’s entrance. He reached out with one finger and carefully stroked between Byakuya’s cheeks, prodding only once against that needy hole.

“Ah!” Byakuya cried, tossing his head back. More slick poured out of his ass and dripped onto the sand. Zaraki watched as the sand drank in the wet liquid, evaporating the slick under the hot sun. 

The eleventh captain licked his lips. He wanted to do the same. 

“Damn, Kuchiki,” Zaraki commented, dropping his hand and walking around to face the man again. Byakuya whined at the loss of contact. “You feel way more amazing than I ever thought ya would. Never felt a hole that hot before.”

“Nnh…” Byakuya groaned, slowly lowering his head down onto his forearms, his ass high in the air in offering. 

In his mind, the curses were replaced by soft pleas. Please, he thought, his omega instincts overriding all other thoughts. Please don’t stop touching me. That glorious reiatsu, I need to feel more…

“You don’t talk much, do ya?” Zaraki asked in amusement. He dropped his own _hakama_ (no _fundoshi_ to speak of) and took his long, thick cock in one hand. “That’s alright, though, you’ll start talkin’ soon. Right now just take a look at my cock. Tell me what you think, huh?” 

Byakuya swallowed hard then slowly raised his eyes to look at the member in front of him. He moaned outright at the sight. Zaraki had a cock that was made for fucking, as rough and domineering as every other part of him. The sheer size of that dick was intimidating enough, but it was so incredibly hard that Byakuya needed to breathe deeply and swallow again to keep from drooling and kissing it right away.

“You like it?” Zaraki chuckled, stroking his cock languidly and wagging it slightly in front of Byakuya’s face.

The sixth captain bit his lip as hard as he could to keep silent. He may not have been able to stop this from happening, but he did not have to give everything away, not the dignity he had worked his whole life to solidify—

“Come on, tell me, Kuchiki.” Zaraki took another step forward, bringing the tip of his cock within reach of Byakuya’s face. “I know ya like it, so speak up. Let me hear that noble voice of yours…” 

So close, Byakuya could smell Zaraki’s thick alpha scent pouring forth from that cock. He had never seen something so delicious. More slick dripped down his thighs, the noble’s own cock twitching desperately as his vision narrowed until all he could see was the other man’s large dick and nothing else.

“…Incredible, Zaraki- _taichou_ ,” Byakuya whispered softly. His eyes had glazed over almost completely.

Zaraki chuckled in mirth and pride. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed. “I know ya want this. You’ve been wanting this for a while, probably, even if ya never admitted it.”

Byakuya nodded quickly. Suddenly it became clear, how much he needed a cock like this in his life. 

…Just any cock? He thought briefly. Would any cock do? He blinked as his omega instincts fluttered in fear for a moment, wondering if he would be able to experience another cock as glorious as this again. Surely there could never be another one like it…

“Go ahead, Kuchiki-sama,” Zaraki taunted. “You can have a little taste…” He stroked his cock up and down quickly, causing some pre-cum to form at the head.

Seeing that pearly drop of liquid, something clicked inside Byakuya and he lost himself again. He inched forward and lapped at Zaraki’s tip, moaning as he tasted Zaraki’s wonderful essence. Licking rapidly for a few more seconds, the captain decided he would need to take in all of it as soon as he could. He wrapped his mouth around Zaraki’s dick and shoved it all the way to the back of his throat.

“Mmmmm,” he whined around the cock in his mouth. His whole body trembled with need as his soul resonated happily in pleasure. Zaraki tasted amazing, just as he thought, and he filled his whole mouth. Such a wonderful sensation, but…

A tease, really. Byakuya’s body was burning up from the inside, needing something—this, definitely _this_ cock—in his ass…to fill him up from that place…the place that Byakuya had gotten used to pleasuring on his own.

Pleasuring, yes. But never quite…fulfilling.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zaraki called, shifting his hips forward and back, fucking Byakuya’s mouth a little. “Take it, Kuchiki. You look like a perfect little cock slut with your lips around my dick…I bet ya could come just from tastin’ me, can’t ya?” 

Byakuya nodded furiously around Zaraki’s dick. With each passing second, feeling his throat massaging the other man’s member, Byakuaya’s own cock twitched harder and harder…he was dripping pre-cum now, wet from the waist down practically. Just the scent and the pressure would be enough to get him off now that his heat was hitting him full force—

“Alright, that’s enough now.” 

Zaraki pulled away from Byakuya, the noble trying to follow that cock with his mouth and falling forward slightly in the process. The eleventh captain cupped the other man’s jaw with his hand, rubbing his thumb along those thickening lips and spreading some saliva around his face.

Eyes glazed in the sheer need of a full-blown heat, Byakuya looked every bit the needy omega he was born to be. Zaraki’s instincts went wild. He stopped smiling for a moment as he realized he had never seen something nearly as amazing as Byakuya, so vulnerable and desperate.

He wanted to claim. He needed to. He would dominate this beautiful man and claim him, making sure that this glorious sight belonged to him instead of anyone else in the whole damn world (or heaven or hell or any other god damn thing)—

“Claim me, Zaraki- _taichou_. Please, take me…” 

Through the haze of his arousal, Zaraki’s eyes met Byakuya’s. The man’s face burned with an intense kind of honesty. He was done staying silent, it seemed, and instead had replaced all his staunch stubbornness with a searching need.

Byakuya was reaching out with everything he had—hoping that this beast of a man, this terrible wonderful amazing alpha, could give him what he needed. Not just sex but a proper mating—

He wanted it. _Yes, you want it_ , Senbonzakura confirmed. _You want him to claim you. Let him take us for himself._

Zaraki leaned down and kissed Byakuya hard, rubbing their lips and teeth together. The noble had never felt something so rough nor so satisfying. The kiss felt almost like a fight, but it was a fight he was more than willing to lose if it meant getting to feel more of this man’s strength.

Pulling away with another growl, Zaraki had a ferocious look in his eyes. At this point, his alpha instincts had taken over and he could no longer hold back from what he was.

“Yes—” Byakuya cried.

In a flash, Zaraki was grabbing his hips and spinning him around to bring that dripping ass to his cock. Wasting no more time, Zaraki sunk his cock deep into the other man in one hard push.

Byakuya screamed in pleasure and pain as he was breached. His hole contracted around the dick inside of him and he came instantly, splattering cum against the dry desert sand. 

Zaraki felt his omega climax underneath him, just from the sheer visceral force of being penetrated. He growled in pleasure and let the sum of his reiatsu run wild in all directions. Miles away, lesser Hollows scampered away in fear, even some higher class Hollows and some Menos Grande rearing their heads in suspicion. 

The mating pair had become a force all on its own in Hueco Mundo. 

Byakuya surrendered everything to the man who had made him come so viciously and so incredibly quickly. He spasmed as Zaraki pounded into him again and again, deeper and deeper each time. He could not stand the thought of being parted from this man—not now, nor ever if it were possible. His body needed to be filled now. He would always need this, a pleasure that spiked his whole being. 

“K-ken…pachi…” Byakuya moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Ah, please, mark me…” 

Zaraki’s ears perked up as he heard the request. Even after everything, he had not necessarily expected to hear that. 

But, regardless, Zaraki was planning on doing no less.

Running his tongue over his teeth, Zaraki bent forward and clamped his mouth around the dip in Byakuya’s shoulder where his neck met his back. He bit down like a feral animal—every bit the Rukongai-bred street demon he was. 

Byakuya moaned like a cat in heat, feeling his soul connect harshly with Zaraki’s. They were mates now—He came again in several quick spasms, releasing all the pent up force of his frustrating life as he did. 

Now he had this man. Everything was different. 

The noble reached down and bit hard against the inside of Zaraki’s elbow. It was a sensitive spot, even for the battle-hardened man, and the feeling that his want was reciprocated and returned made Zaraki come hard, driving his hips home into Byakuya’s quivering hole. 

They had only a few scant moments before Zaraki knotted, trapping the sixth captain underneath him for as long as his arousal would last. Byakuya felt the bulge of the knot with a certain kind of fear and pride—never having felt something so…satisfying before.

Zaraki locked his arms around Byakuya’s chest, stroking the other man’s hair and whispering soothing encouragements into his mate’s ear.

“Strong omega,” Zaraki cooed. “Mine. All mine.” 

Byakuya held tightly onto the other man. “Yes, yes…” 

_Yes,_ Senbonzakura chimed in.

And yet, Byakuya felt none of his pride had been lost. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Kenpachi was more than an adequate mate—and he was definitely a possessive man. Which…could be loving in its own way. Yes, Byakuya could face the world with dignity to be this wild man’s mate, the one he and his body had chosen. Together.

He was tied to this man now. With pride, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spring! A merry Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to you all.


End file.
